fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikki Kiretsu
Ikki Kiretsu is the renowned King of the Void and leader of the Fairy Tail 1 Gen. team The 7 Great Fairies Mavis's personal special operations unit only sent on the most dangerous missions. He is famous for his cunning and strategy being nominated for the Ten Wizard Saints multiple times. He became one of Fairy Tails 1st S-Class mages at the young age of 16, only one year after he joined the guild. He eventually formed a team with 6 other strong mages in the guild. Ikki is the main character in my up and coming fanfiction seiries "Fairy Tail a New Horizon" which is based 90 years before the current events of Fairy Tail. In addition to that he was the first character I created. His powers and attire are loosely based on Marx from the Kirby series. His team along with 2 others went missing on a mission 90 years ago and haven't been seen sense. =Appearance= Ikki is fairly short for his age standing around 5 foot 7 inches. He has a lean but muscular build and has fairly long wispy blonde hair.He has a light skin tone and blue eyes. He usually wears a suit and tie or some other high class looking outfit and always wears a jet black fedora. He is usually looked at to be rather cute by women and many people note him as one of the strongest mages in the region. He usually has a rather sad expression as if though he is missing out on something. His eyes even when not enchanted by his sight magic tend to pull people into his gaze attributing to his name of King of the Void. When he is dressed casually for missions he wears not only his usual fedora, but is also seen sporting a blue jacket with a white undershirt, and a necklace with a gemstone inlaid on it. He almost always wears pants that are black on one leg and whit on the other. (Strange isn't it) Ikki always has a chain on his left pant leg with the four playing card symbols on it. =Personality= Ikki is usually a very calm person but at times he can be a joker. he gives off a reassuring vibe as if he would risk his life to save you... which in most cases he usually would. He seems to always be deep in though and isn't distracted very easily. He dislikes fighting with brute force and likes to even avoid a fight if possible and come to an agreement unless his friends are involved in which case he completely destroys an opponent. He is known by many dark guilds for not even leaving the corpses of enemies behind as if they've fallen into the void. Although he seems nice, and calm on the surface, he's had a dark past in which hes had to watch the only family he had killed. Ikki tries to hide his true self and stray away from people and will engage in conversation only if necessary. =History= Ikki was born the son of the ringleader of a famous circus troupe that traveled throughout Fiore. From a young age Ikki learned acrobatics enhancing his agility and reflexes. He had a happy few first years of his life with his family, but one night disaster struck the troupe. They were staying in a northern town for they were performing there the following day. This happened to be the same town that Grey Fullbuster was living in at the time. That night happened to be the night that Deloria attacked the town killing everyone in sight. As the roof was ripped off the house they were staying in Ikki was pushed into the basement and as his father closed the door all he heard was the screams of his loved ones dying.He was trapped in the basement banging on the door for a full day before the door finally broke down. Ikki stepped outside to find that the entire town was torn to pieces. Ikki ran into the forest crying thinking he was the only survivor. Ikki survived in the forest for 3 whole weeks with little to no food and eventually finally collapsed from fatigue. Luckily for him a wondering mage was traveling through the forest on his was back home and found the young Ikki lying in the snow unconscious. Ikki was ruched to the mages house and nursed back to health by the kind man. While bedridden he saw the mage perform amazing feats such as lighting the fireplace by snapping his finger, or freezing water for ice just by touching it. Ikki was awestruck and vowed to learn powerful magic to protect the ones he loved. The mage taught Ikki sight magic allowing him to see much farther and better than any other human. One day while practicing magic in the attic of his new home he found an old dusty book. Curious he opened it to find detailed explanations and tutorials on how to use a lost magic. The Arc of Space. This magic fascinated Ikki and he found that he could use it to protect the ones he loved. After years of studying this new found magic and honing his skills at the age of 15 he left the place he now called home. Ikki traveled the country helping those in need and defeating many dark guilds along the way. Then one day while resting in the city of Mangolia a man saw his magic skills and asked Ikki if he wanted to have a drink with him. Ikki obliged and joined the man at the local bar. This man was Walrod Seeken one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. Walrod told him about the guild he was in and not hearing of guilds before he decided to join the guild to see what it was like. He soon became one of the strongest members on the guild and formed a team with 6 other members. =Abilities= Powers Without Sight Magic: Rift: Ikki creates portals between 2 or more places. If he creates multiple portals at once he can multiply the object that go's through it. (can only create rifts to where he can see) Soul Fist: Ikki creates 1 portal in front of himself linked to multiple portals around an opponent. He then punches through the portal multiplying his punch making it almost un-blockable. (Has x5, x10, and x20 versions) Soul Cutter: Ikki creates a portal moving at high speeds that literally transports anything it touches wherever Ikki wants. Scenery Change: Ikki distorts the space around him, and uses portals to move objects allowing him to change the area around him however he wants. Nightmare: Ikki distorts the area around him creating terrifying illusions. Powers With Sight Magic: Passive: Eyes turn a glowing purple color. Ikki can predict the movements of enemies as long as he can see them, having trained for so long he can even see into the reaches of space. Meteora: Ikki gazes into space and creates a gigantic rift transporting a meteor above an opponent. Takes a LOT of magic energy Starburst: Ikki gazes into space and transports a small part of a star in front of an opponent covering them in flames. Category:Mage